


One For the Money

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Ravus says he "didn't intend" to kiss Noctis the first time. There's nothing unintentional about the next time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156293955892/i-didnt-intend-to-kiss-you-for-ravusnoctis) for #26 in [this prompt post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156180067603/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and)

“I didn’t intend to kiss you.”

In Noctis’s – admittedly limited – experience with kissing, one rarely kissed another without every intention of doing so. The fact that even Noctis knew that better than Ravus spoke to the other man’s inexperience towards romantic gestures – although Noctis would hardly call this “unintentional” kiss he was referencing “romantic.” Despite sympathizing with the Commander’s ignorance, Noctis couldn’t resist using this opportunity to tease him.

“You sure?” he asked, arching a skeptical brow. “Because that’s not what it felt like.”

Ravus’s already narrow glance slit even narrower at the prince’s sly smirk, a scowl on his own face that seemed more exaggerated than usual. Made almost purposefully stoic to avoid providing the prince with an inkling to his thoughts.

It had been a rough, random kiss, more teeth than tongue – or even lips. It was less like a kiss and more like a punch, except Ravus’s mouth had been the fist. Noctis had caught him alone in the hall, his blood simmering with irritation and arrogance and a desperate need to prove himself. No matter if it was a political, or private, or public meeting, the High Commander was never short on criticisms for the Prince of Lucis. Most of the time, Noctis just took it, learning from decades spent charring beneath Ravus’s envy like an insect beneath a magnifying glass that nothing he did was ever going to change his mind about him. So, there was no point in trying.

A few days ago though, Noctis had just snapped. He was tired, hungry, cranky, overwhelmed with the expectations of his father’s Council, the sternness of Ignis’s lessons and the brutality of Gladiolus’s; he was missing Prompto while he was out of town and the stupid jokes he told that he relied upon to brighten his melancholy moods; and after all of that, Ravus came along. Marching from a negotiation in the Citadel’s council chambers, slipping a cold remark towards Noctis as he passed, and the prince couldn’t take it anymore.

“What the _hell_ is your problem?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, is your hearing just as dense as the rest of you?”

Ravus’s brow twitched, a tiny fracture in the frosty façade as he glared at Noctis. His jaw stiffened like he was trying to keep a retaliation back.

“What do you want, Caelum?” he said instead, exasperated.

That annoyed sigh only pissed Noctis off more. “Am I taking up too much of your precious time, Commander? My apologies, I’ll try to be brief. What’s it gonna take for you to stop acting like such an asshole around me?”

“Forgive me if my behavior towards you has been interpreted as inappropriate,” Ravus retorted through gritted teeth. “However, given the circumstances of your position, and heritage, and continued existence on this earth, I think the tone of my regard for you is rather reasonable.”

“Don’t think you can hide behind all your big words and act like I’m too stupid to know what they mean, you son of a bitch! And don’t act like you’re better than me just because you dress nicer, or walk straighter, or talk all ‘sophisticated’ and phony just so you can fit in with all the rest of the bitter bags of bones that run everything. If you wanna tell me what the fuck is wrong with me, then just spit it out and get it over with already. Or, hell, why don’t we just duel it out in the yard until one of us is black and blue? Or would that be too ‘undignified’ for Your Gra—“

Noctis had been expecting a punch to the jaw, not a kiss on the mouth. When he saw Ravus’s eyes flash, he’d prepared to bring his arms to his face to deflect a fist, not to be yanked by the waist and smothered by his lips. It was a hard clash of teeth and then a moment of held breath, Noctis freezing like a chocobo under a behemoth’s glare. It was like being caught in a hunter’s trap, something sharp and unseen clamping down around him, and if he struggled it would only make it worse. So, he just stood there, effectively silenced and confused. Even more so when Ravus abruptly pushed him away and strode down the hall, out of his stunned sight in a manner of seconds.

The next Noctis saw him was now, after days of ruminating on the strange, terse moment and dropping not-nearly-vague-enough hints in Ravus’s ear to bring it up once they were alone again. Which is where Noctis found himself in the present, staring Ravus down as the Commander ground the backs of his teeth together, contemplating how to return the prince’s suggestive look.

“You were making a scene,” he stated as professionally as he had been bred to be. “I wanted you to be quiet.”

“You could have just told me to fuck off.”

“And that would have worked?” Ravus snorted in derision.

“You know me better than I thought you did.”

A growl rose in Ravus’s throat and he turned away. Noctis observed the back of his head for a moment, confused and – if he were completely honest – a little bit flattered that Ravus’s first instinct for shutting him up was to kiss him. Not knowing what it meant beyond that scared Noctis a little bit, but not enough to dissuade him from nudging the Commander a little farther. He’d let Ravus push him around for nearly a decade. It was about time he had a turn.

“You know, as far as first kisses go, I have had better.”

Ravus visibly bristled, insulted as well as envious. As much as he tried to hide it, one thing Noctis thought he knew about the man was that he had some kind of complex about being the best at absolutely everything. To insinuate that he’d been outdone by another was the best way to challenge him.

“How about a do-over?” Noctis tempted him, just to see what would happen.

For a while, Ravus kept his back to him, then finally, he turned around, regarding Noctis with nothing but suspicion. Noctis smiled invitingly. Ravus approached him, expression impassive, and Noctis felt his pulse suddenly quicken as if he were about to enter a fight. Was Ravus going to punch him for real this time? His glare certainly made it look like he was. Noctis was forced to reconsider provoking the Commander right up until he tugged on Noctis’s shirt, brought him to his chest, and kissed him again.

Cleaner this time. Neater. As clipped and controlled as only Ravus could be, but still leaning heavily onto Noctis’s mouth. A dizzying cocktail of aggression and passion stirred just beneath the surface. It sent a tremor through Noctis, hot with unexpected desire and cold with the thrill of fear. Ravus was by no means gentle. There was a demand in the kiss that Noctis wasn’t quite ready to submit to, but startled himself when he thought he might consider doing so one day.

Ravus pulled back, this time not shoving Noctis aside to stand void of all comprehension. This time, Noctis was allowed to sink into the feeling, unconsciously touching the tip of his tongue to his lips to pick up the lingering taste of Ravus left upon them. That made the Commander smirk, a sharp, quick slice of the lips and there was a dangerous promise behind his eyes as he spoke.

“That was only the first.”


End file.
